Illegal Mass for Krosney and Arguilla
|time = 9:30 A.M. |place = Barrio Obrero Elementary School |coordinates = |also known as = |first reporter = SBC News |filmed by = |participants = 16 Cyclemates Alexandra Krosney Emily Blunt Sylvia Agustin Lorelei Arguilla Gil Alejandria |outcome = Suspended by the House Leader India Eisley and Not Running in the Next election |reported injuries = |reported death(s) = |reported missing = |reported property damage = |burial = |inquiries = |inquest = |coroner = |suspects = 16 Cyclemates Alexandra Krosney Emily Blunt Sylvia Agustin Lorelei Arguilla Gil Alejandria Maam Dancel Cyndi Beltran |charges = |verdict = 16 MPs are Suspended and Not Running in the Next election |convictions = |publication bans = |litigation = |awards = |url = |website = |notes = }} MPs Who Supported the Mass Members of the Alodian House of Representatives Members of the Alodian Senate Members of the Assemblies * Jamie Chung * Jon Hamm * Catt Sadler * Russell Simmons Other Members * Dan Abrams * Fred Armisen * Simon Beaufoy * Emily Blunt * Rose Bryne * Ed Burns * Alina Cho * Brian D'Arcy * Kaylee Defer * Kathryn Erbe * Giancarlo Esposito * Dakota Fanning * Tom Felton * Megan Foxx * Jonah Hill * Jason Kenneddy * Justin Kirk * T.R. Knight * Miranda Lambert * Nanette Lepore * Zoe Lister-Jones * Bobby Monahiyan * Seth Myers * Joan Osboorne * Frieda Pinto * Charlotte Ronson * Paul Rudd * Adam Scott * Blake Shelton * Miriam Shor * Christy Turlington * Jennifer Westfeldt * Brian Williams Designers * Naeem Khan Racing Drivers * Juan Pablo Garcia * Jon Lancaster * Sebastian Saavedra * Gustavo Yacaman Cyclemates * Elgene Andaya * Renato Bautista Suspects Arrested in Manila City Jail * Alexandra Krosney-Incumbent Prime Minister * Emily Blunt-Leader of the Emily Blunt's List-Democratic Alliance * Sylvia Agustin-One of the Promoter of the Mass * Lorelei Arguilla-President of Alodia and PSHP * Gil Alejandria-Priest who Response the Mass * Maam Dancel-The Non-SPED Teacher she is on Grade Three * Josh Bowman-One of the Promoter of the Mass * 3 Other Promoter of the Mass Security Team On the Night of March 7 Principal Estrella Agbayani leads the Security Team, the Security team is Composed of: * Robin Thicke * Elizabeth Olsen * Alvic Del Rosario * Ailyn Idgalino * Orlando Abad * Richard Lagarde * Sarah Silverman * Emmanuel Vargas * Mark Joseph Castillo * Mang Paul * Paris The Next Day (March 8), The 64 suspects are in Silverstone Circuit in the United Kingdom for the Investigation of the Illegal mass. Theme * Open our minds rising of light radiate when if Patronage is Duty * Buksan ang aming isip Sikatan ng liwanag nang kung matangkilik Tungkuling Mabanaag * Ouvre nos esprits la hausse de rayonner la lumière alors que si le soutien Obligation Motto * Celebration of Holy Mass * Pagdiriwang ng Banal ng Misa * Célébration de la Sainte Messe See Also * Alodian by-election, March 2012- By-election to 17 MPs in the House * Memory Tape Mass-Similar to the Illegal Mass * Illegal Driver Inheritance-Similar to the Stanaway's GP3 Appearance and Early Video Music Awards * Philippine Society for Hospital Pharmacy-Arguilla's Agency the Lead the Society's Golden Anniversary * Emily Blunt's List-Democratic Alliance-Bowman's Party led by Emily Blunt Category:News Events